


Pendragon

by decotex



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, howl is a dreamboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decotex/pseuds/decotex
Summary: Rumors float around Kingsbury regarding the Wizard Pendragon.Mysterious. Beautiful. Single.Howl happily lives up to the rumors.
Relationships: Calcifer & Howl Pendragon, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Pendragon

The Wizard Pendragon's is a popular establishment. 

If you ask anyone in Kingsbury, they'll tell you that Pendragon makes the highest-quality potions, the most effective charms, the most elaborate spells. 

And if you press further, maybe someone will admit, a little shyly, that Pendragon himself has a certain . . . something.

There's just something about him. 

\---

Deirdre Lewis waits at the doorstep. She takes a moment to adjust her hairpiece, straighten her shawl, tap some color onto her cheeks. 

The door opens, and a small, old, round man looks up at her. 

"This is the Wizard Pendragon's establishment. I speak in his absence. How may I assist you, young lady?"

Deirdre's face falls. 

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I do not. The great Wizard Pendragon deals with matters of the kingdom, in the service of his majesty."

Oh well. He's never in. Everyone knows that. The rumors about him, though . . . 

"Is there something I can assist you with?" asks the old man again. 

Deirdre snaps back into reality and sighs, allowing her carefully constructed hairpiece to droop. 

"Oh, I'm just looking for a fertilizer spell. The roses have been sagging lately."

"Of course, young lady," says the man, gruffly. "Please wait here for a moment."

Deirdre leans against the doorframe and crosses her arms. She'd gone to much trouble. She came all the way across town, done her makeup, put on her best dress - all for a chance to see if the rumors were true. To see  _ him _ \- 

"Markl! Oh Markl, Calcifer, I need your advice."

A man rushes down the stairs with fabric in his hands. His hair floats around him excitedly. He's draped in jewelry, and his shirt is unbuttoned. 

He is  _ beautiful _ .

"I'm heading out, and I'm just wondering-"

He sees Deirdre and stops in his tracks. 

Deirdre blushes. 

The man's temperament changes in an instant, from a frazzled, joyous wreck, to - _. _

"Why hello there, young lady! I apologize - I didn't know we had guests! Please excuse my behavior. You know what they say about wizards!"

Deirdre doesn't, but she nods anyway. She's staring at the length of skin visible under his unbuttoned shirt and trying to keep her eyes from drifting downwards. 

She's failing. 

"Markl, how may we assist the young lady?"

The man, who Dierdre knows,  _ knows _ , must be the Wizard Pendragon, walks -  _ glides -  _ over to where the old man stands in front of a table of ingredients. 

"Fertilizer spell," says Markl gruffly. "Roses."

"Oh," says Pendragon softly. He looks at Deirdre. His eyes - the palest blue, watery, wide. 

Deirdre could swear she sees stars in them. 

_ "Roses," _ he says. "How beautiful."

And for a moment, Deirdre is truly speechless. 

Pendragon looks back at the table, breaking eye contact. Deirdre is relieved. She thinks she's sweating. 

"Markl, please allow me."

Pendragon stands over the table, pulling ingredients from shelves and staring downwards. His temperament is calm and confident. Sometimes his hair falls in front of his face, draping elegantly, and he'll comb his hand back through his hair. 

Deirdre stares silently. _He must be a wizard,_ she thinks, _because I'm entranced._

He looks back at her and winks. 

"You ready?"

"Yes," says Deirdre, her voice cracking. "I mean, um. Yes . . ."

Using his index finger, Pendragon draws a complex rune in the air. It glows purple. The wind picks up, rustling Deirdre's dress. 

Pendragon himself flutters as if in the midst of a storm, glowing like a star. He floats about two inches off the ground. 

And then Pendragon speaks a word that Deirdre cannot comprehend, and the rune bursts into a flash of warm light. 

When Deirdre uncovers her eyes, Pendragon is standing right in front of her. She gasps, surprised, and moves to take a step backwards, but Pendragon catches her with one arm. 

"Careful," he says, gesturing to the street behind her. 

"Mmmm," she says. 

He takes her hand and places a small velvet bag in it, and then closes her fingers shut over the bag. 

"A fertilizer spell. Sprinkle this over your garden, and within a fortnight your roses will bloom with the deepest, most exquisite beauty."

Deirdre nods. She doesn't look at the bag. She doesn't care about the fertilizer spell. She doesn't care about the roses. Right now, the only thing Deirdre cares about is the fact that Pendragon hasn't let go of her hand yet. 

He smiles, and Deirdre immediately falls in love. 

"Please take care. And oh, of course! Markl, please take care of the payment. I  _ must _ be off."

He kisses her hand, and she's still riding that high when Markl, the old man, asks for an obscenely large sum of money as payment. 

She pays without questioning. It was worth it.

\---

Later, long after Deirdre's visit, Howl saunters back down the stairs. 

"Little dramatic, even for you," says Calcifer. 

"Oh, come on," says Howl, collapsing onto the chaise. "She loved it."

"She just came here for a fertilizer spell."

Howl stares at the ceiling. 

"No, she didn't."

"I really wanted to practice that spell," mutters Markl, from across the room.

"And that's another thing," continues Calcifer. "Her roses were wilting so she asked for a fertilizer  _ spell? _ I may be a demon, I may not have gardened a day in my  _ life _ , but I think going to a wizard is a little overkill. There are easier ways to tend to your plants. Like, for example;  _ regular fertilizer _ ."

Howl sighs dramatically. 

"Sure, Calcifer. So let's say this woman shows up, dressed formally, and says her roses are dying. And you want us to, what, hand her a bag of manure and tell her to pay up?"

"Sounds gross," says Markl. 

"I'm just sayin," says Calcifer. "That I'm  _ pretty sure _ that the fertilizer spell works just fine if you're not  _ floating _ and  _ glowing _ ."

Howl laughs. 

"Yeah, it does." 

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched the movie and was reminded of my big giant crush on Howl. I needed more so I wrote more. 
> 
> More chapters maybe? Comment if you're interested! I definitely have more ideas!
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://decotext.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/robokarla)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Updates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687809) by [TheLittleBlackPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince)




End file.
